You Can't Save Them
by Ichornight
Summary: The man works the day shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He develops a fascination with death. The man didn't realize how quickly his thoughts could become a reality. [One-Shot]


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Yeah. I just wanna let you guys know I'm still alive. I was going to work on chapter 8 for No More Pizza tonight but I've lost all motivation and I'm trying to get it back. I'll try to write it tomorrow and then work at finishing it. It will be done before my Christmas break ends, though. Still, I hope you enjoy this story. I really wrote it just because I wanted to get something out there. This story probably is not nowhere near canon and all that, just my own little theory or something about how the purple man murdered the kids and how it went down.**

**Rated M for the very dark theme and gore in the story.**

* * *

><p>Death.<p>

It was such a funny thing. To him, at least, it was funny. He found is funny and strange how one person could be living one minute, and then not living the next. Like they just stop moving. And it fascinated him that it could happen so fast.. A person could be living one minute and the dead the next.

And the funniest thing was how easy one person could take the life of another.

But of course, the man could never tell his co-workers about his fascination with death. They thought he was strange enough already. They hated him enough already. The man had no wish to make them hate him even more. So, the man kept his thoughts to himself. As he worked during the day, he stared at children and their parents as they walked by. People. Living, breathing, people. People who were alive. But, at the same time, people who could be killed.

The man tried to shove these thoughts away. As the days went by, he kept thinking about it. Throughout the whole workday he would think about it, fantasize about it. Think up scenarios in his head as he watched happy children play with the animatronics. After awhile, the man slowly began to realize that his thoughts were unhealthy. He tried to shove them back, but it was all to fascinating. He was too fixated. Now he couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about children, or just people in general. People the man saw everyday in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But mostly, he thought about the children he saw everyday. The helpless, small children that would eat pizza and laugh and play with the animatronics. They were so happy. So sheltered in this 'magical' and happy place. So untouched by the reality of the world. How fragile they were.

How killable they were.

The man should have known. He should have been more wary. He should have realized that for him, most of the things he fantasized about usually became things he actually did. He knew this, it happened before. It happened all the time. He supposed it was his own fault for letting his thoughts get the best of him.

Not like he regretted it.

Sure enough, his fantasizing soon became a reality. Soon, he found that old yellow Freddy costume nobody used any more. Just an extra suit, really. Soon, he would take the yellow costume and then put it on. Soon, he would go and lure five helpless little children to the dark backstage.

He was surprised about how easy it had been. He expected it to be harder to get the children into the backstage with him. But it had actually been pretty easy. Perhaps it was the parent's fault it was so easy. Maybe they should have kept better watch on their children.

But it mattered not, in the end. Oh, no. He lured the five children to the backstage with him. All behind his stupid co-worker's backs. The morons. They didn't pay attention to anything. All they cared about was money, those greedy bastards. Well, soon they'd be struggling. Struggling to keep this shithole of a place open.

Once they were nicely in the backstage, the man took the meat cleaver out of his bag. He had snagged it from the kitchen. The children had gotten frightened at this point, but oh well. The man didn't really want to drag this out. Death wasn't meant to be dragged out. It was short and simple and to the point. That's how he believed it should go.

And so he set to work. Cut, cut, cut. Stab, stab, stab. Scream, scream, scream. With gags to keep their screams from being heard. Oh, how fun. How exciting. Crimson everywhere! Such a lovely color it was! The man just adored the color. It really added life to everything.

The color got everywhere. It was perfect. Not only was he allowing one of his fixations to become a reality, but he got to do it with his favorite color all around him! Joy!

The man couldn't help but sing as he stained the room with his favorite color. He sang one of the songs the animatronics sang. Just so it would keep the kids happy as he was killing them. If he was going to take their life, he at last wanted them to hear their favorite song. They sang it all the time, it was only good of him to return the favor. But sadly, it did not lessen their screams. Maybe they were screaming for joy. The man just considered that was it.

Once their lives were taken away, the man became slightly sad. He stared at their corpses, all crumpled and bloodied. Their faces still stuck on a scream that was never let out. Blood pooling everywhere. One child had his stomach torn open. The man felt a bit bad. He hadn't given them a fair treatment. He hoped the little children weren't disappointed one got to have his stomach sliced open and the other's didn't. He had to play fair, of course.

Now it was time for them to come back. Yes, he had taken their lives away. But everyone had a second life, right? That's what he had been told. So, the man walked over to one dead child. He picked up the boy's crumpled body and held him in his arms.

The man grinned down at the mutilated face of the dead boy. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy your new life. You'll get to stay at this place forever. What a nice birthday present I have given you. Happy birthday, by the way." The man said as he stroked the chestnut hair of the boy. He looked around to find a fitting animatronic to give the boy his new life in. He stared down at him and noticed the brown chestnut color on his hair. And then his eye caught sight of Foxy.

"Foxy. You'll fit Foxy perfectly." The man hummed to the very young dead boy in his arms. Humming, the man carried the boy over to the animatronic. He took the head off and then stuffed the corpse inside and watched the blood pool before he put the head back on. He noticed the hand of the boy was sticking out the top and was smeared in crimson. The man took the hand and squeezed it. Perhaps the boy was scared. Perhaps he was scared of what was happening to him. The man wanted to let the boy know it was going to be okay. He was Foxy now. He would make a very good Foxy. The man knew he'd do fine.

He did the same thing for the next three kids. He held them, picked out an animatronic, and then stuffed them inside. Giving them their second life. How cheerful. He was happy he could give them this.

And now, the last child. A young girl. The youngest of them all. As the man held her up, he held her close and saw the last animatronic. The yellow Freddy costume. He grinned and carried her over to it, before carefully stuffing her inside and put the head on.

He then stepped back and admired his work. He breathed out deeply and gripped the meat cleaver in his bloodied hands.

"You can't save them." He uttered to himself as he looked at the door to the outside of the backstage. He looked at his purple clothes he had on. Purple and crimson clothes. His two favorite colors combined.

The man hummed and ran his fingers along the meat cleaver as he grinned at the bloodied animatronics. The smell of corpses and blood filled the air. He suddenly heard banging on the door. The man in purple and crimson turned his head towards the door. The door bust open, and several police officers rushed out. As they saw the scene before them, their eyes became horrified.

The man turned to face them with a demented smile on his face. He gave his cleaver one last stroke with his bloodied fingers before he let the cleaver fall to the floor. He smiled up at them.

"You can't save them."


End file.
